In The Middle Of This Chaos
by thedarkling22
Summary: Bellarke fanfiction. Bellamy Blake and his sister Octavia are the prince and princess of their grounder clan, the Night Clan. In the coming days Bellamy is led to believe that Clarke is the leader of the Sky People, and therefore is also royalty. They don't trust each other. They don't like each other. They don't get along. And now they are thrust into a dangerous situation.
1. Yellow Flicker Beat

There was no combination of words that could satisfyingly explain what I felt when the dropship was hurtling through earth's atmosphere. There were simple words, like 'excited' and 'scared', but it was so much more than that. Add Wells and criminal kids to the mix and everything just went crazy. Wells made it clear that he felt he was the best suited to be in charge of everyone, and the delinquents made it clear they would do what they want.

I gulped down my fear for the future. Even though I was securely strapped in and safer than those who had loosely put the straps on and those who had taken them off altogether, adrenaline coursed through my blood. My ears roared, palms got sweaty, and my heart beat was erratic.

Impact. For the first time in forever I glanced at Wells and hoped he could hear me apologizing to him.

We weren't landing.

We were crashing.

The seatbelt cut into my shoulders as the dropship hit and my head hit the back of my seat.

I wake up confused. For the first time in my life I'm not surrounded by metal. I'm lying in the doorway of the dropship, my head in Wells lap. I ignored that little fact for the moment as I stared at the sky. My first sunset. The pinks and oranges ran into each other in a beautiful explosion of color. A breeze blew by me and I instantly fell in love with the smell of dirt and trees.

"You hit your head. You've only been out for about an hour." Wells says timidly.

I didn't want to ruin this moment by arguing with him, by remembering the past, so instead of replying I just gave his leg a gentle pat and stood up. I had missed out on the first hour and there was so much to see.

"We need to talk." Wells calls after me.

I just shake my head. There is no possible way I'm going to let him ruin this for me. The other kids obviously wanted to stay close to the dropship, they were all huddled in different groups, laughing, crying, climbing trees, rolling around on the ground. I wanted to go farther than everyone else, even if it was dark. I didn't have to stay with everyone anyways, right? Making it on my own had a certain ring to it. But then I remembered the cold wristband that I wore. That was practically the only thing holding me back. It was like a sort of shackle, keeping me from finally being free. Why was it holding me back?

Shaking my head I continued my March through the tall trees. Nobody seemed to notice me as I slipped further from them and the dropship. I picked up a rather sharp stick, hoping that it would be enough to defend myself from anything that could be out there. Maybe that was it. Maybe I was just scared of this place and didn't want to fend it off on my own. Radioactive plants and animals did not sound too friendly and there was always safety in numbers. It might not even be that. Just that back at the dropship was everyone she was familiar with and she didn't want to be alone in general.

A sense of adventure was starting to pump through my veins. Everything was new and beautiful and probably deadly. It took me a good hour before the 'dangerous' part really started to click. It was dark by now and with the darkness came ominous animal noises that sent chills down my spine and I began to doubt the reliability of my pointy stick.

Just when I was beginning to get really freaked out the forest went deathly quiet. No movement, no calls. My head swiveled to the left and right quickly and I back up into a tree. Humming to keep myself calm. If I thought that the sunset and the trees were beautiful, it had nothing on what happened next.

Fireflies.

They were all sorts of colors, bright blues and purples and oranges. They surrounded me, occasionally landing on me and then flying away in the same direction. I was completely hypnotized, so I followed them. If I fell behind even a little they seemed to slow down until I caught up.

Maybe I was dreaming. This was just too surreal. I didn't realize that there were tears (happy ones) streaking down my face until I saw a gleam in the distance, moonlight hitting something metallic. Voices and laughter filled the silent air. Orange firelight bouncing off of everyone's faces. As soon as I began to notice these things, the fireflies were gone and I was left alone. They had brought me home.

If I was looking for a sign to stay and not leave everyone behind, that was it.

Who else was going to help keep everyone alive? Maybe I would just stay until they could make it on their own. Until they knew how to patch themselves up and so on.

Then I would leave my past behind me. Leave the stars behind and make a life for myself, even if I was alone. People only hurt you in the end.

I had a lot of work to do. I was strong enough to do this.

So I wiped the tears away and walked back into the makeshift camp like I belonged there all along. Like I hadn't just been about to leave their sorry asses to whatever was out there. Like it didn't tear me up inside.

The girl was strange. For one, she had light colored hair and skin, as if she was never exposed to sunlight. Secondly, she obviously thought that her pointy stick could protect her. And of course there was the fact that her and her people had fallen from the sky. The tribe had watched as that fiery hunk of metal, looking much like a shooting star, fell to the ground.

Bellamy had ordered his people to not reveal themselves to these Sky People just yet, only to observe. To see who they were, if they were armed, and if there was any apparent leadership.

They were mostly teenagers, only a few children. No real weapons, or if there were they weren't being carried around. Leadership was shaky, like they hadn't really thought about who would lead them. There were a few of them who obviously thought they deserved to lead.

So not only were they young, naive, and weaponless, but it seemed that they had no idea what they were doing.

Bellamy was able to gather all of this within the hour that the door to the metal ah…thing… had been opened. The kids seemed exhilarated to be here. They spoke the language of the mountain men, which didn't sit well with him. They rushed out of the hunk of metal in waves. The very last two people was a tall, dark boy carrying the light colored girl. He didn't go very far, just layer her down on his lap, like he was waiting.

Someone would occasionally go up to the boy and talk to him. Some seemed to value his input, and others seemed to resent it. Bellamy shifted in his perch in the tree and waited for something to happen. Lincoln was a few trees to his left as still as a rock.

And finally, after making all of these boring observations, he saw the girl get up. The boy said something to her, but she either didn't hear him or just ignored him. Bellamy was startled at first, because she seemed to be staring right at him, but after a moment he was certain that she was looking at the sky, not the trees.

Walking toward the tree line, she barely gave her people a second glance. That's when she picked up the stick. He heard Lincoln snort slightly and couldn't help but smile too.

These people were idiots.

Still, she was the only one doing anything interesting, so Bellamy motioned to Lincoln to stay and keep watch while he followed her.

Silently, he dropped down onto the ground and began his trek after her.

Humming seemed to be a habit for her, and if it wasn't so beautiful he might have gotten annoyed after a while. Her movements slowly got more and more jumpy. Every noise creeping up on her. But she tensed up as soon as there was a lack of noise.

At least she seemed smarter than the others. A lack of noise usually meant there was a predator somewhere nearby. Bellamy was now on guard to, at least until he saw the fireflies. They rarely came out around people, let alone touch them, but they seemed to gravitate towards the girl.

He couldn't believe his eyes when they started leading her back towards her people. There was no way they could grow to trust someone as fast as they had her. He knew for a fact that she had never been here before. She looked at everything like it was new to her. It was the first time Bellamy could really see her face. This girl was ethereal.

Why was she crying?

He followed her to the edge of the clearing her people had claimed as their own and saw her hesitation. She didn't want to go back.

Then she wiped at her eyes, and held her head up high, looking very much like his sister. Like a leader.

This girl was a puzzle.

Bellamy planned on figuring her out.


	2. I'm A Princess

**Bellamy**

"Hey, Princess, I think I hurt my wrist."

It was on the second or third day that Bellamy first heard the people around camp call the blonde that. There was usually a hint of contempt that went along with it but Bellamy just assumed it was because there was currently a power struggle between her and a boy named Wells. He had yet to hear what the girl's name was.

_Princess? _This confirmed his suspicions that she was more than she seemed. She should be watched more closely if she was the one in charge of these people.

The Sky People were clumsy and unskilled to the point where it hurt Bellamy to watch them sometimes. They had no idea how to hunt or even scavenge, let alone build a village. They learned quickly though, which was probably their only saving grace. They weren't a threat to his people at the moment but it was always a good idea to keep an eye on potential enemies.

The Night Clan was adamant about showing them that trespassing on their land was an act of war. The strange thing was that the Sky People acted like the only threat to them was the wildlife, not other people. To them, they were the only people around.

Then the Woods Tribe, Lexa's People, got involved. It was when Bellamy was back at his village that he heard the news. One of the Sky People had crossed the River Border and had been speared. That was the definitive moment when the Sky People knew that they were not alone. They began to build a wall, keep guards on duty, and train each other how to fight with knives and spears.

He couldn't let it go on much longer. They got stronger every day. They were imposing on his territory. They had found guns. Their leaders were becoming warriors.

They still had no idea that his people existed.

Maybe the Sky People and the Woods Tribe would just kill each other off and it wouldn't be his problem anymore.

**Clarke**

My plans of leaving everyone behind and making it on my own vanished in a blink of an eye when I saw the spear hit Jasper. My mind didn't automatically jump to _people, _I had been thinking more along the lines of gigantic radioactive monkeys who had somehow become smarter than the average human, but it did make the connection when we found Jasper hanging from a tree looking like death incarnate.

If I had left that very first night, I could have been the one hanging from a tree after being speared.

It was too crazy to be able to comprehend. People. On Earth. After a nuclear war. And now we had more to worry about than just playing house. We had to know how to protect ourselves, how to fight back if it came to that. We had to be a cohesive group who worked together in order to survive. So I sucked it up and talked to Wells for the first time in a long time.

It was hard working with Wells. He was always trying to bring up the past despite my obvious aversion to it. It wasn't like I had much choice though because he was the self-appointed leader of our merry band of delinquents. He also seemed to think that we were comfortable friends again. Hell I would need a mile in between me and him before I felt comfortable. It was hard at times to not just pack up the few things I had come to call my own the past few days and leave even with the dangers that were out there.

Four days since our 'landing'. Fights broke out all the time, usually about food or guard duty. We were getting better though, slowly building up a supply of food. It wasn't enough for the ninety plus people that were all starting to look malnourished.

That was what made me decide to go looking for a place called Mount Weather. According to Wells it should have enough supplies to last all of us through the winter at least. That is, if there hadn't been a river blocking my path. One that was definitely too deep to wade across. One that had almost gotten Jasper killed once he crossed.

One thing that you couldn't learn from textbooks? How to swim.

Wells had no clue that I had gone off on my own. I had 'borrowed' one of the guns and a few days worth of food.

I decided that I would just walk along the river until I found a safe place to cross and hope that there were no Grounders watching me. The sound of the water did little to ease the nerves I was beginning to feel. The hair on my arms stood on end and a dark feeling crawled up my spine but I kept going.

_Snap._

My heart stopped and I whirled around, looking for the source of the noise. With a gulp I set my pack down and raised my gun. The noise had come from the forest on this side of the river. Maybe it was just one of the kids.

_This was a really bad idea._

"Whoever is out there, I'm warning you!" I yell without thinking it through.

"I wouldn't threaten me if I were you." A gravelly voice returned.

A hand coming from behind me like a snake covered my mouth and another nocked my gun out of my hands. I attempted to scream but it came out muffled.

"Now why is the leader of her people out wandering alone? Our people would never allow for that." A voice tsked.

It hadn't come from the person behind me, but to my left. I couldn't move my head to see but I heard a rustle and knew that someone was looking through my stuff.

"Were you running away? Princess duties get to be too much for you?" The voice came again.

My heart was hammering in my chest like it was about to explode. I had to get away. I really didn't want to end up tied to a tree. Mustering all my strength together I stomped on the man's foot, elbowed him as hard as possible, and then bit into his hand. With a string of curses I didn't understand he let go of me and held his bleeding hand. I whirled on the other man who looked slightly amused and backed up, almost tripping on a rock.

This man was smaller than the one who had held her. And he wasn't wearing a mask. He was beautiful, olive skin and dark eyes. He had tattoos on his arms along with intricate leather band wrapped around his biceps. _Oh no, hot Grounder alert._

"Ah, a virago at heart isn't she?" He says to the man who is still nursing his hand.

"More like a bit-"

"Now now, Lincoln. No need to be hostile with her yet."

I was surprised with their banter and appearance, when I thought 'Grounders' I thought of monstrous looking people who bathed in the blood of their enemies.

"Are you sure this is the girl? She looks like she just wet herself. I don't see how she could be their leader." The one named Lincoln sneered.

"I'm sure. Girl, you're coming with us. We have some things to discuss."

"No." I retorted.

With a laugh he says, "I could kill you instead if you insist."

Well, can't argue with that logic. So I gulped and took a step forward. The smaller Grounder was holding my gun and pack and turned to start leading the way.

Before Lincoln could grab me again I growled, "If you touch me again I'll bite your hand off."

Both of the grounders barked out laughs as they led me away, back into the forest.

**Bellamy**

This girl wasn't the smartest, but he would say she was brave. When they caught her it had certainly looked like she was running away, but he knew there had to be more to it than that. And when she had bit Lincoln's hand he could not help but feel a bit of pride for her.

Seeing her up close was strange. Hearing her voice up close was even stranger. Bellamy wondered if she was sent here just to test him. She was perfect and extremely tempting. When he had seen her about to cross the river he knew it was the perfect opportunity to get an upper hand on the Sky People. And the perfect opportunity to try to understand the girl.

"Who are you?" She broke into the silence.

Her bluntness made him smile, "Someone you should be scared of."

Her haughtiness was obviously making Lincoln angry. If anything the girl was definitely entertaining. Maybe entertaining enough to keep her alive for longer than expected. Octavia would love her immediately, probably force her to become her best friend. She would love to have a newcomer that she could teach our language too. It was about six or seven minutes before the girl spoke again.

"My name is Clarke." She simply stated.

Dear Lord, even her name was perfect. He was about to reply to that with something sarcastic when he heard a yelp and then something hit the ground. He turned and saw Clarke on the ground like she had just tripped. It was only a second before she was back on her feet wiping her hands on her pants like nothing had happened.

"Sorry."

Lincoln scoffed and they began to walk again. Their footfalls were the only noise to be heard except for the rustling in the trees. Again, Bellamy had to muse to himself about how easy it was to capture the girl. She had practically offered herself up on a silver platter.

That thought brought a new image to his head, one where she was literally being offered up on a silver platter. He shook his head, reminding himself that imagining his enemy undressing probably wasn't appropriate. No, what he was thinking was definitely _not _appropriate.

"We're almost there, Princess. Just refrain from tripping again until we get there."

His only answer was a pained grunt.

"What the hell is it this time?" He yelled, finally getting annoyed.

Again no answer, just the sound of footfalls. But they had stopped walking, so where was that coming from?

Bellamy turned and immediately grew from annoyed to pissed off. Lincoln was on the ground his head was bleeding like it was hit with a rock, hard. And the girl was running back towards the way they came like there was a demon chasing her. He brought her gun up and got her into its sights but couldn't bring himself to pull the trigger.

"Shit. _SHIT!" _He exclaimed.

Note to self: never underestimate that girl again.

The next time he saw her she was dead meat. But before he could go on the hunt he would have to get Lincoln back to Octavia.

**Clarke**

I had used my 'clumsiness' as a way to cover up the fact that I was picking up a very sharp rock. There was no way on earth that I could take on both of them, so I had to hope that talking down one of them quietly would give me enough time to run for my life.

But as soon as I started running I remembered that he had my gun. I waited for it, the boom and then the pain of a bullet ripping through my skin, but it never came. And I never looked back to see why not. Of course, hitting Lincoln had brought me immense pleasure and self-pride, but the adrenaline kick afterwards was the best part.

As I ran I could only think, _This is it. This is what it feels like to be alive._

And oh stars it felt so good to be alive.

She should get kidnapped more often.


	3. Cut From Marble

**A/N Thank you guys for the support! Anywho. Questions or comments are welcome, reviews appreciated. :D**

**Bellamy**

"She attacked Lincoln! Our only healer! We should be going after her and tearing her ap—"

Ever since Bellamy had gotten back to the village with Lincoln slung over his shoulder Octavia had been screeching in his ear about revenge.

"Octavia, technically we attacked her first. She kind of had the right to fight back." He grunted and deposited Lincoln on her bed.

"Our people are going to wonder why you didn't just kill her. They're going to say that you made a weak decision. Bellamy, we are barely keeping our power as it is. They don't trust us after they found out about Mom." Octavia whined.

"There is no 'we' or 'us', Octavia. I'm in command right now."

They had never really talked about this before, it was too uncomfortable for the siblings. Bellamy sat down in a chair by the fireplace and dragged his hand over his face. He shouldn't have brought it up. This was the last thing he wanted to talk about right now.

"You haven't been through the ceremony yet and you know it. Right now you're just filling in the position until the council decides if you should get the power or me or someone else entirely."

"They wouldn't pick someone from a different bloodline."

"Yes! They would! Especially now that they know about mom! They don't trust you to make the right decision because you have her blood!"

"Okay, Octavia I get it."

Bellamy knew that the silence that now fell between them wouldn't last. He also knew that she was only trying to help him keep control. But it was so goddamn hard sometimes. Octavia didn't want to take the leadership, she was too much of a free spirit for that. If someone else rose to power he and she would be in a lot of danger. So he had to keep it. Had to show everyone that he could keep it.

"You know…um, one of the council members was telling me that they would take you more seriously if you got a wife..." Octavia suggested quietly.

"No."

"Okay, fine, actually that's not what they said. That was just me being mom for a second. But they did say you should find a Second for yourself. I mean, I kind of agree because at least then you seem more formidable and threatening."

It's not like Bellamy had never thought of it. Getting a Second would be easy, and he'd always have someone sworn to guard his back. But the only candidate he thought worthy enough would be Lincoln, and Bellamy couldn't take away his sisters significant other. Plus Lincoln was one of the only healers who knew what he was doing and a lot of Seconds die.

Most Seconds die.

And Bellamy was already obligated to his sister, he didn't want to be tied to anyone else. Alright, so technically he was obligated to his people, but it was different with sisters and Seconds. Emotions would get in the way.

"How long until they come to a decision again?" He asked.

"Until you prove yourself ready or prove that you're not."

"Then I still have plenty of time don't I?" He smirked at her before standing up and leaving her hut. "Can you make sure everyone behaves for the rest of the day? I'm going to go plot the kidnapping of a Sky Princess."

He heard Octavia's amused giggle and took that as a yes. Grabbing the gun and pack the Sky Princess had left behind when she escaped, he began his trek back. There weren't many people out in the village at the moment, most were helping with the harvest in the fields. Others were doing personal chores or hunting. Bellamy would be the only one watching over the Sky People now that Lincoln was out cold.

The trees above him rustled around in the cool breeze. Winter was coming sooner this year. The days were already getting shorter. It made him remember the old story about how the sun couldn't stand the cold during this time of year and had asked the moon to take on a couple more hours so that she could warm herself up again before the next day. The moon didn't mind because he would do anything for the sun.

That's why winter was his clan's favorite time of year. There were countless celebrations, formal and informal.

The Festival of the Stars where we celebrate new life and new chances. Good luck and wishes coming true were usually at the center of the celebrations. It lasted three days, as long as the sky was clear.

That was his favorite one. It was also the biggest.

Then there was the Month of Shadows. Sounds ominous, right? That's because it's the darkest time of year, literally and figuratively. It was a month of redemption, making things right whether it be with words or with blood. The month of sacrifice. A month of newfound wisdom.

But there had only been one year when the Month of Shadows had gotten out of control that Bellamy knew of. One where sacrifice and redemption had been taken literally. Last year.

Bellamy didn't like thinking about it. Octavia and he had just about gotten over it. Or as over it as someone in their position could get.

He shook his head and brought his attention back to getting to the Sky People's camp without being spotted. He was quick and quiet as he worked his way through the forest and it was only a little before sunset when he got to the camp.

It wasn't that hard to get close to the camp, even with the newly erected 'wall' and the guards that were around it. It would be easy for him to sneak inside, but he waited until he was sure that it was worth it. To kill the time he climbed one of the trees and watched the people, children practically, going about their business.

Except something was different.

Most of the kids were circled around watching something excitedly in front of the metal thing that had brought them here. In the center of the circle was a familiar blonde taking up a fighting stance against a much bigger male. She was in an undershirt and shorts, her hair tied up, and she was obviously breathing hard. Bellamy's eyes squinted disbelievingly, there was no way that girl would willingly participate in a fight.

But then the goliath of a boy was going in for a blow to her head and she snaked under his arm, brought her leg up, and was an inch away from kicking the boy's teeth in when she stopped. Bellamy could barely hear the word 'again'. Then the girl took everything in slow motion, speaking to the boy as she went.

They were training each other how to fight.

Bellamy was glad that he was able to watch this, it would give him a clue as to what to expect if he had to fight them. His smugness was short lived however, because the training was suddenly over when one of the kids broke through the crowd to talk to the princess.

Everyone's eyes were on their leaders, something was obviously wrong.

For Bellamy, their leaders arguing was a great distraction while he slipped into camp. Even their guards were transfixed, so he slipped off of his perch and onto the wall before jumping down the ground and hiding behind a tent.

He glanced inside of it and saw that it was a food storage before slipping inside.

He could barely contain his laughter at how stupid the Sky People were.

They were eating a shit ton of Jobi nuts.

XXX

**Clarke**

"Wells, this is important. What is it now?" I sighed.

"I know, it's just that I think someone else take over the training for you."

"And why would that be?" I was aware of all the eyes watching us, but since it obviously made Wells uncomfortable she didn't bother telling everyone to mind their own business.

"You could get hurt. What would we do if you got hurt? We don't have another medic out here."

"I can't believe that's your reason." I scoffed folding my arms in front of my chest.

Someone else piped in, "Wells, she's better at teaching us than anyone else."

"I don't care. If you put your health at risk Clarke, you're putting everyone else's health at risk and you know it. There has to be someone else that knows more about fighting that can teach everyone." He stated.

"We aren't talking about this right now. You don't tell me what to do." I growled.

I made a disgusted noise in the back of my throat before giving him one last glare and then pushing my way through the kids.

"Clarke." I heard him call but I ignored it.

Ever since I came back five hours ago, Wells had been either breathing down my neck or ranting about how reckless I was. He wasn't only pissed that I had left camp, but that I had taken one of the guns when I clearly had no idea how to use it. I had told him that it made me look dangerous but he wouldn't hear any of what I had to say.

Someone, a girl maybe thirteen years old, stopped me and handed me a handful of nuts.

"They taste really good, and they'll eventually fill your stomach." The girl chirped.

I remembered the girl then, she had come to her the other day when she cut her hand after tripping over a rock. The girl had told me that I had inspired her to be stronger about everything that was going on.

"Thank you." I tried to muster a kind enough smile before shoving some in my mouth and heading towards my tent next to the dropship.

The girl was right, they did taste good. So I popped a couple more into my mouth while I stepped through my tent flap. I hummed as I took my hair out of a ponytail and brushed my fingers through it. After I was satisfied with my hair being tangle free, I sat on my cot and wrapped myself in a blanket and pulled my sketch book out.

Every day since we arrived I drew whatever new things I came across. Trees, flowers, berries, etc. And now I could add something else. People.

With that realization a chill went down my spine, but I shrugged it off and went to work on the first one, Lincoln. His mask was hard but I decided that it was close enough and moved to the next page. If I thought that the other one was hard to draw then this one was near impossible.

Eventually I decided that it was hopeless and that it was time to sleep. It was like my mind was refusing to communicate with my hands. For some reason I giggled at that thought.

_Shit, something is wrong. _Was my final thought before I drifted off to sleep.

XXX

**Bellamy**

The girl didn't even notice him slip into her tent when she was laying down on her bed. She giggled at nothing before rolling over and becoming as still as a statue. This girl looked so small, all curled up and peaceful. He had seen her eat the Jobi nuts, either she would have terrible nightmares or she would wake up and have horrible hallucinations.

He should have taken her away right then and there. But he didn't. There was a book on her lap, still open, and hell he was a curious little shit, so he inched over to her and picked it up.

At least fifty drawings were in it, the most recent being a very good one of him and Lincoln. With a stupid grin he slid down to the ground and leaned against her cot while he leafed through the drawings. A sunset, stars, and then one of them stopped him for a minute.

The fireflies from the first time he had seen her.

He heard a rustle behind him and froze. Another rustle and suddenly something sharp was pressed against his neck.

"Stand up and give me my book." The girl growls into his ear.

The princess was awake, and obviously pissed. Bellamy must have been wrong about how many of the nuts she had eaten. He stood up carefully and the book was ripped from his hand.

"Thank you."

And then the knife wasn't at his neck anymore and he heard her slump back into her bed. Bellamy braved a glance behind him and saw her laying on her bed looking at him with her arms wrapped around her sketch book.

"What's your name?" She asked sweetly.

Maybe he had been right about the Jobi nuts.

"Blake." He decided to reply.

"Hmm." She replied before standing up and heading for the tent flap.

"Oh, no you don't." He laughed.

He grabs her hand and pulls her back to her bed. She gives him a confused look. Bellamy really couldn't deal with her right now. If she went outside she might tell someone he was there. If he left the same thing might happen. If he brought her back like this she would be dead in the blink of an eye. So he decided to keep watch on her until the nuts were out of her system. She didn't protest, but looked vacant, like nobody was home.

That's when her hallucinations began. When the screaming began. He flew over to her and put a hand over her mouth until she stopped.

It was a long time before she stopped talking to her dad, or stopped crying, or stopped trying to run outside.

Bellamy wondered how he had gotten himself to babysit a princess.

At least this gave him some insight on what her weaknesses might be.

And he couldn't help but be a little transfixed by her pale hair and eyes. It was like sunlight flowed out of her hair and the sky took up residence in her eyes.

Hey, he was only human.


End file.
